


Lust? Or mere curiosity? And... Orders?!

by IvTheDevilInMaEyes (rabbitholedownunder)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But i'll get better..., Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Thoughts, Human to demon transitioning, I promise, I suck at tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Updates, This will not be abandoned, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitholedownunder/pseuds/IvTheDevilInMaEyes
Summary: Ciel orders Sebastian to fuck him. The Demon Butler cannot help but comply. And while neither one regret it, the next morning brings surprising consequences and their world is flipped on its head.And this time, not even a demon can prevent it from happening._____            ______           ______           ______           _____Currently on ~HIATUS~Third chapter nearly done, with just some final fine-tuning. There may be a 4th chapter/epilogueThank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian P.O.V.

 

As a butler is was Sebastian Michaelis's  duty to fulfill his Masters every wish and desire. So when Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive, to whom he was duty-bound, declared one evening that he wished Sebastian to fuck him... well, he was inclined to oblige him.

And so, this was how the Demon butler came to be tying his Master to his bed post, shucking his clothing, and listening to his ragged breathing as it filled the dimly lit room. How he found himself not only breathing heavily as well, but licking his lips in lustful anticipation. 

He watched as Ciel writhed against his bindings, his lithe body already bathed in a thin sheen of sweat. His smooth skin glistened in the candlelight, luring Sebastian closer. He stopped just shy of touching distance, exerting extreme self control when Ciel's sea-blue eyes swiveled towards him, desire swimming in their bottomless depths as he drank in the sight of Sebastian, clad only in a pair of trousers. The thin material did little to hide his bulging erection, the fabric straining against him.

Swallowing thickly, Sebastian met his eyes, aware that his own were glowing crimson, pupils narrowed to dark slits, like a cats. He felt his canines elongate, just brushing his bottom lip. Not nearly as long as the blood-sucking demons that oft roamed the night, but just as sharp and equally as deadly. Maybe more so.  
You see, his fangs excreted a paralyzing venom when piercing a victim's flesh, allowing for an easier prey. He wondered if that would interfere with his amorous acts tonight. Perhaps he could will the venom from being used. Hopefully. He would rather not have Ciel immobile while he screwed him, as that would be decidedly less exciting.

"Young Master, are you certain this is what you wish?" He asked, "I will not hold back. Surely you know that by now. Considering my demonic strength alone, I could very well split you in twain."

While Sebastian voiced an opposition, his tone was soft, seductive. He wove a sweet deception in the uncertainty he wielded as a mask, in the way he made his eyes crinkle, the picture of concern and doubt. It was pure habit, he supposed, to weave a dark web of temptation, delectable offers wrapped in sticky sweet poison, to lure in his prey. To make sultry promises under the light of the moon. To entice and ensnare, sweetly, softly, cleverly, so they would look no further than the mask, to the predator beneath. Of course, with Ciel the facade would hold no sway, save for the fact that Sebastian would have no trouble being seductive in his own right without resorting to other tactics.

Indeed Ciel shuddered at the sound of his voice, eyes half-lidded as he watched Sebastian with unwavering intensity. When he spoke it was a guttural noise, rough and husky. Sebastian felt his cock twitch at the gruff sound of it.

"You truly question  _my_ decisions? Do you not think," Ciel said slowly, "that I have not calculated the risks? Of course I am certain.You should know by now, _Sebastian_ , that nothing I do is without thought or reason. Do not ask foolish questions."

Sebastian gave a slow smile at his Masters response. While he had not expected Ciel to withdraw his choice, he still felt satisfaction at the Earls swift tongue. It was occasionally sharp enough and cunning enough to rival his own and he wondered if those statistics would follow through into tonight. He hoped that they would.  
Sebastian bowed, every bit the perfect butler, ensuring his masters happiness. He straightened with a predators slowness, a soft smile playing at his lips. "Consider yourself warned, then, Young Master."  
And with that he unleashed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel P.O.V.

Sex with a demon was beyond anything Ciel could have imagined. Sebastian's love of torture leaked into his sex play, tormenting Ciel with his slow strokes, his teasing lips. When he finally took Ciel full in his mouth, his moans filled the small chamber, and Sebastian gave his hum of approval, the vibrations sending sparks through him.

He twisted against his bindings, unable to touch himself or Sebastian, and threw his head back with a gasp as Sebastian started to deep throat him, the sensations nearly sending him over the edge. Ciel panted, looking him in his scarlet eyes as he came, hips bucking, his cry reverberating throughout the room, the manor. Sebastian merely smirked in satisfaction, looking up at him, cum smothering his lips and held Ciel's eyes as his tongue darted out, licking up very drop as if it were cream. Ciel nearly came again at the display.

Sebastian stood, and Ciel watched every movement as he removed his trousers, revealing him long and hard, already leaking precum. His blood pounded, hot and heavy within him, and he whimpered, yearning to touch him. Sebastian crawled over Ciel, and loosened his bonds, allowing him to slip free.

Hovering over him, he seemed to wait, as if wondering what Ciel might do. His eyes tracked him as he pulled Sebastian down to rest skin to skin, blatantly grinding against him and drawing a deep groan from within his chest. Ciel huffed, desiring a more enthused response, and reached down, wrapping his fingers around Sebastian's member. He was warm and silky in his hand, and he stroked it slowly, teasing him as he had been teased. Sebastian's eyes narrowed on him, glowing crimson and exuding extreme lust. Ciel, growing confident, gave a slow, lazy smile and watched in delight as Sebastian's cock twitched in answer. Deftly he flipped them over, and Ciel slid lower until he came to rest at groin level.

Sebastian just watched him, his hands sliding into Ciel's blue-gray hair, tugging at the strands. Hissing at the pain, he closed his lips over his tip, tongue flicking his head, licking up his precum. He tasted of spices, of something warm and sultry, and not entirely of this world. It was intoxicating. His tongue swirled over him again as he took him deeper in his mouth, inch by glorious inch. Sebastian pulled his hair once more as he moaned, deep and throaty. In retaliation Ciel scraped his teeth softly along him, drawing out a more guttural sound, like a growl.

He shivered and started to bob his head, teeth lightly scraping every so often as Sebastian dug his nails in his scalp. When he started to deep throat him tears pricked at his eyes, even as he felt satisfaction that Sebastian was moaning his name, growling it. Sebastian was panting hard when he came, shouting out his name, as if cursing him. He empties into Ciel's mouth, and he swallows dutifully, intoxicated again by the taste.

Sebastian stares down at Ciel and he gulpes at the utterly predator gleam in his slit pupil eyes. He raises his hand, pressing two fingers against his lips, a silent order. Without hesitation Ciel allows them to slip in, sucking on them, tongue licking over the pads of his fingers.  
Abruptly Sebastian slides them out, groaning. With a growl Sebastian grips his hips, sliding from beneath him and positioning himself behind Ciel in one smooth motion. He leanes over him, member pressing against his thigh, and spread his legs, hauling up his ass.

Without warning he glides a slick finger into him, and Ciel chokes, panting at the pain. Sebastian pumps his finger, once, twice before adding the second, each time bringing a lance of pain and pleasure.  
"You want me to fuck you, do you? To pound into you without restraint? Is that what you want, _MASTER_?"

Ciels breathing had turned ragged, and he barely managed a breathless, "I said don't ask foolish questions. Did I not, _SEBASTIAN_?  
Now... I order you, do as I say!"  
In response Sebastian positioned himself at his entrance, preparing to thrust into him with that unrelenting force. His smile was slow, brazen, and utterly primal as he whispered huskily, "Yes, my Lord" and thrust in to Ciel with all his considerable demonic strength.


End file.
